Predestined Future
by MissMandi
Summary: A Predestined Future Summary: Has she given up yet? On him I mean, asked Mr. Gibbs watching the young Miss Swann lean over the railing one arm tucked under her chin and the other hanging over the splintering wood. I dunno mate... I just.. Don't know JE
1. My Intent

A Predestined Future Summary: "Has she given up yet? On him I mean," asked Mr. Gibbs watching the young Miss Swann lean over the railing one arm tucked under her chin and the other hanging over the splintering wood. "I dunno mate... I just don't know..." (Jack n' Lizzie) 

Disclaimer: As you very well know, Disney owns Pirate's of the Caribbean and all the characters therein (sob)

January, 9th 1775: She leaned against the rail her mousy brown hair falling from it's neatly trimmed bun in waterfalls over her face, red from the cold. "You alright there luv," came a familiar voice. She ignored not only the question but the man as well, she wasn't up to talking with Captain Jack Sparrow, who had already made it clear he could careless that Will had up and left her to search for his father. "Luv, you can't hide from the world forever you know," she closed her eyes slowly letting tears drip slowly into the enormous pool of water that was called the sea. 

January, 5th 1775 (four days previous) Elizabeth Swann had a wide spread grin plastered on the center piece of her beautiful features. No man on could resist her beautiful charm, especially not in the land of Tortuga...

She twirled around her skirt following up, "And around and around and.. oh Marty!" he said as the little blighter pulled her closer, she laughed and continued her dance wary of the ever watchful eye of William. Finally the song ended (much to the man's dismay) Elizabeth stole away from the tavern dance floor and towards outskirts were sat said William Turner.

"Come along Will, dance with me," she said hanging her arm playfully in front of him expecting him to take it with not a second thought, but alas she was wrong,

"No I don't think I will darling, rum hasn't settled in quite yet," she took it as neither a compliment or an insult but nodded and began her way towards the eager crowd of waiting men.

"Suit your self darling," she called back to him as she was swept off her feet by a very much drunk Mr. Gibbs. She grinned a little looking back at the man she had just left, she didn't know why he was acting so strange.. was it because of her sudden attraction to one Pirate called by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow?

The thought of his name made her shiver with desire, and what he had said next almost sent chills up her spine even in her present state.  
"Shall we dance my luv?" She smiled at him, "But of course," she said, savoring the words as if it was a sweet that rested on the tip of her tongue. He grabbed her and as she twirled into the pirate pressing her back against his chest. She reluctantly turned out following the steps of the dance, "You know my intent is

A/N: There you are . Hope did it be?

I hope it was good, I liked it okay considering made my very high standards for me one self . Anywhom, in the mean time PLEASE reveiw, and I will write the next chapter pronto mkay?

January 10th 1775 "Bloody light," grumbled the young woman formally called Elizabeth Swann stretching her arms out in front of her as if to acknowledge the day. She leaned her back into the bedpost, and looked at the door knowing there was no way of escaping the day. She sighed sadly and reluctantly stood, the floor below her creaking in enragement at the newly added weight. 

"Shut it," she said making her way up the stairs and through her door, out onto the deck. Feeling not only cold but fairly exposed, she folded her arms below her chest. She looked around her, the beauty of the sea never ceased to amaze her... the spray of the salty water cam in contact with her unsuspecting face as she made her way further towards the ship's edge.

Elizabeth looked over into the water, it would be so very easy just to push herself over the edge, end her ongoing mind battle over love... She could just jump.. she set her foot up on the railing ready to throw herself over the edge, before an unwelcome voice came from behind her.

"Luv you know that's not the way to join your sorrows..." said Captain Sparrow in his normal drunken slur she was so used to.

"Well then what do you suggest Cap'n?" she said mockingly turning to face him. "Well.. you know I don't have anything to suggest as I'm supposing you would very much like, but truly luv I would miss you terribly," She almost laughed at his stupidity and grinned in spite of herself.

"Well then just for that reason I will stop myself this moment," she said playfully stepping down from the splintered wood, "What would you say if I said I had a way to get your dear ol' William back to your very arms?" asked Jack leaning in towards her. She looked at the man who was dangerously close to her, "What?" she asked with a little squeak, "I can get Will back," he said, "Will? Turner? He's gone... come on Jack it's cold out here can you stop saying stupid stuff and let me leave?" she asked pushing past him, "Your loss," he said as she rolled her eyes and walked back towards her cabin to attempt to complete her sleeping.

Same Day 3 Hours Later

"Have you come to your senses yet?" asked a man hovering over the sleeping body of one chocolate eyed lassie, "Well it depends on which way you mean.." said Elizabeth rolling over to face Jack, "Have you decided if you want Will back by means of my way?" he asked.

She had always understood the senseless thing's he said, they were completely and utterly pointless, but yet they always made her smile, well except for in this instance, "Jack come on... I mean.. well let's have it..." she said sitting up in the bed motioning towards a chair lazily, "What's your idea?"

Jack ignored the chair and sat beside her on the bed, "Well.. the only way that my brain could possibly think up happens to be jealousy," he started,

"By means of another man, a man he would actually think that she could love back," he said hoping she would take the hint he had left her.

"Humor me Jack, what type of man would he be? A rich sailor you will find and kidnap on the high seas of the Caribbean? A commodore perhaps? Or maybe better yet Lord Beckett or someone of his stature, I'm sure they would be completly belivable,"

Jack stuck his tounge out at the mention of all the people, "No, no, a much more... charming sort of man, one that, well is more charming, and handsome, and..." she stopped him,

"Jack I'm not thick, I know it's you she said shoving him off the bed, "And the answer is no, I'm not letting you near me, even if it means Will coming back," his face fell but didn't lose his step, "Come on love, you know that you want him to come running back into your waiting arms," Elizabeth laughed,

"I trust you Jack but will doesn't even if he came back he could cut you bit by bit," he cringed at the unpleasant thought, "Elizabeth please," he said using her name. She raised her eyebrow, if this was his tactic to get her to say yes, it was most certainly working,

"I... Uh..." he cupped her head in his hands, "If you trust me then say yes," he said, she tried her hardest not to succumb to his pleading brown eyes, "I.. Jack.." she watched him, "Okay then, fine," she said standing up and brushing him off of her, "I'll do it..." he smiled, "Always knew you'd warm up to me one day," he smiled, "Now just write him a letter like you would normally and inform him of our recent engagement..." Jack continued on a rant of what to do, but she couldn't help but not listen, her mind wandering to the one complication with his carefully traced out plan.. him... She said half listening to what Jack said and nodding when necessary. She watched him carefully fear creeping up in her heart.. fear that the one person she could use to get Will to fall in love with her again, might be the only one she could actually fall in love with herself...

A/N: Squee!


	2. Two Can Play

January 11th 1775: The young woman grinned as she pressed her quill down, finishing the last dot she would have the misfortune to write on said page. "There we are..." she said quietly scanning the letter over reading the straight to the point and very informative piece of manipulation,

Dear Willam Turner,

I, Elizabeth Marie Swann, am writing to inform you of the most recent engagement of myself and a one Captain Johnathn (Jack) Grant Sparrow. It was through a most fortuitous set of events that were set in motion the moment that you most abruptly left our crew. No matter in that way though we do miss you dearly henceforth, I and Jack would be most delighted if you could join us in the wedding ceremony that is to take place on June the 9th of this year.

It is planned to be a most splendid occasion to be hosted on an island of our choice that shall be mailed to you on immediately upon arrival of your answer. I truly hope you are faring well, I know I certainly am.

Your Friend,

Elizabeth Marie Swann

She grinned in spite of herself and stood heading towards her door, proudly reaching for the door handle, but alas, she was most ungracefully shoved to the floor as the door swung in on her.

Jack's figure came in view standing in the door frame a grin hanging on his lips, "Well then, I guess you haven't figured me out then," he said looking down at the pained form of Elizabeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked rubbing her temple and sitting up a bit "You should have known by now not to linger by said doorway, if I have not yet come to visit yourself," he said in his drunken slur, "For you know I shall come one day or another, and you should open the door immediately in lieu of before mentioned lingering," he said leaning down to her level.

She sighed, "Well then Jack I suppose I don't know my newly incarnated fiance very well then," she said waving a piece of paper in front of his eyes.

He grabbed it and immediately held it up to eye level with a mischievous grin, "Well then my luv it shall be done, on June the ninth, unless possibly one blacksmith comes and... well," he looked over the letter again and grabbed himself another paper from the beautiful stationary he had bought for Lizzie and a pen dripping with ink.

He leaned in close and began writing in his most beautiful writing he could muster. "Ol' Jack wans to say hello as well," he said not folding both letter in the same curve and grabbing an envelope ready to mail them off at the present time.

"Now you are going to start planning, we shall pull into your port of choice, and get all the stuff you might happen to need," he began walking away only to turn back yet again,

"Oh! Yes, don't forget the lovely Miss Rose who has been... umm... elected to help the lovely bride of the lovely wedding.. with you in it, and I..." he said pushing the timid young girl into the room. She looked as if she was about to cry but as the door was shut and Elizabeth made a move towards her she got an evil look on her face,

"If you dare touch me," she hissed. Elizabeth stood back, "Oh really and what can you do to me eh? I'm trying to help you anyway, I'm sure the crew didn't give such a likely answer." Rose sighed, "I don't mind the crew they were fairly welcoming in fact.. I mind you." she said with a grimace.

"Oh, and why is that?" Rose shook her head, "You had Will..." she said quietly. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and answered, "I had.. what... Excuse me?" she said loudly. "You had bloody Will! You had him wrapped around your ungrateful slimey, little finger, and you broke his heart... FOR THAT!!!" she cried to the man who she was almost posotive was listening at the door.

"Excuse me Miss..." she stared, "It's not Miss..." Elizabeth sighed impatinetly, "Well then Mrs... What your last name anyway?"

Rose flashed her a mishevious grin and opened her mouth to add to the many complications of the plan Jack had so wonderfully planned, "The last names Turer..." she said as she walked off in the direction of the door.

A/N: Mkay, I did NOT plan to end up writing that 0.0 C'est La Vie, I shall cope. Anywhom, hope ya'll like it!

Oh and if you read it, please review I don't care if you think it's the worst story you have ever had the misfourtune to read, please.. just do it . Thankies .

T


	3. Freckle Faced Girl

January 11th 1775:

"T... Tur... Turner?" said Elizabeth stumbling through the sentence. "That's what I said," she said, "But.. William Turner?" she asked, "My Will?" Rose laughed, "No not your Will! My Will,"

"Your Will as in William Lawrence Turner?" she asked her eyes growing wider by the second, "No, come on now, do I look that young? No William Samuel, or whatever you happen to call him," Elizabeth thought for a moment before a sudden burst of happiness filled her existence, "Bootstrap?" she asked almost laughing, "Bootstrap Bill Turner," she said.

Elizabeth watched her for a while, now not only did she have the guilt of being the cause of Will's leaving, she had a ball of guilt positioned straight in front of her... in the form of his step mom. "Well then the wedding..." Elizabeth nodded happy she had ended the awkward silence.

Same Day Later On:

"That dress is horrendous!" said Elizabeth as Rose held up a red dress with a neckline that had a v neck that stretched about 3 inches below the norm. "Yes... but Jack would like it now wouldn't he," Elizabeth laughed for a moment imagining herself dressed in the positively scandalous dress that Rose held before her, walking down the isle, towards a pirate, her dad would be so pleased.

"Yes that part I do happen to know," she said looking around at the tailors and choosing a traditional cream colored one with lace sleeves and a neckline embroidered with roses. There was a slit up the right side she noticed as she looked it over, 'There we are nothing to much but just enough to please Jack... er Will...' she said remembering the purpose of the whole wedding...

She had been so wrapped up in planning the ceremony and reception that she had forgotten that Will coming back was the reason why it was being held, to create jealousy of the utmost kind. "There we are!" cried Rose but Elizabeth didn't really listen, as she tried the dress on and modeled it for the tailor who had to make the much tighter then it had already been seeing her tiny waist.

As they traveled back to the ship and Rose tried to talk her out of her semi trance she didn't really listen, just kept her eyes on her destination and the man who held his arms out for her as she walked on deck, "Lizzie, you alright there luv?" asked Jack as she stared at him emotionless, "Yes I'm fine," she said waving her hand dismissively, "Jack, has Will written anything back yet?" his face fell as he pulled a letter from his coat pocket,

"Thought you'd never ask," he grumbled as she ran to her cabin tearing the seal immediately plopping down on the bed tearing the seal and read the letter aloud to no one in particular,

"Dear Miss Swann,

I am very glad to hear of your engagement, as you may very well have already found out, I found my father and reunited him with his long lost love, Rose Dawn I think. In any case I would be delighted to attend your and Jack's wedding, and a map would be very nice as there seem to be very many island's here in the Caribbean.

I hope you have a very happy time planning and I wish you the very best through your engagement, I miss you terribly to and look foward to seeing my dearest freckled faced friend now getting married to the pirate she had always dreamed about.

Yours Truly,

William Turner"

A/N: Okay that last part there in the letter made me feel really bed for Will.. Dude I thought I hated the guy! Oh well, anywho, hope you liked this chapter, I kind of rushed on it so if it's not good I suppose that's why anywho... Hope you guys review and Happy Monday!


	4. I Don't

Elizabeth sighed sadly as she again let her eyes wander over the fate sealing piece of paper, she sighed as she read the last part yet again, "I miss you terribly and look forward to seeing my dearest freckle faced friend get married to the pirates she always dreamed about."

Had she been that of a strange child? Dreaming of pirates? Goodness gracious how could Will have stood her? She sighed and let her head hang lazily on the propped up hand beside it.

She let out a wavering sigh in attepmt to keep the threatining knot in her stomach at bay, but alas tis immpossible, and after one tear fell the res came pouring after, until her face was pressed into her hands as she sobbed her heart out into the silent night.

She wallowed in her grief for what seemed to be several elongated eternities before the door creaked upon and a cold hand was placed upon her shoulder, "Elizabeth..." said the kindly voice,

"... I'm sorry... I didn't think.. I mean I thought you loved Jack.. I didn't know it was Will. Elizabeth I'm so sorry..." said Rose removing her hand from it resting place and letting it swing back to her side. "I mean, I could tell you were annoyed around Jack," Elizabeth looked up finally and snapped her reply, "It's Captain to you," Rose stepped back bewildered,

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth sighed and let her body relax into the chair again, "I don't know Rose, but I'm not about to talk to you about it so if you would kindly leave then the door is right that way," Elizabeth said bitterly. The woman across from her ignored her wishes and sat back on the bed,

"Come on Liz, I've been through it all, just.. Well I dunno, let it out," Elizabeth looked up at her stared there for a while depressed like.

"I can't Rose, it's not fair to Will..." she said quietly, "Whatever I do... it's not fair to.. anyone..." Rose watched her for a moment before standing and walking towards the door leaving her with the bit of wisdom that Elizabeth dreaded hearing, "Your engaged you know," she then left Elizabeth to her mixed emotions, and though it seemed impossible, leaving her even more confused then she had been before her most.. educational visit.

A Few Hours Later

Jack looked back his eyes glazing over at the sight of the most amazingly beautiful sight he had ever beheld.

He smirked at her "Ah Miss Lizzie, what do you happen to with the grace of your presence?" he asked scanning the body of Elizabeth Swan who wore naught but her dressing gown that clung to her much like the tongue in the middle of his top and bottom rows of teeth making yet another cut on the muscle that aided him in the tasting of the most wonderful rum.. and other pleasurable activities.

"I came to see you Jack..." she said uncertainly walking closing the gap between their bodies, "And why did you come to see you captain?" he asked referring to himself and standing more straight then his before slumped position, "I came to tell him that.." Elizabeth stopped from her original walking, and gazed into Jack's reddish-brown orbs of beauty that were his eyes, "Jack.. I..." she then ran into his arms, "Jack I can't do it anymore,"

This was most certainly not what she had expected to do, and moved a little away from him in surprise. He seemed to mirror her expression, but none-the-less wrapped his arms around her middle, "What's wrong luv? You can tell ol' Jack," he said watching her,

What ever I say promise me that whatever I say you won't shoot?" he thought for a moment about the strange question, "Who is the shot victim in question?" he asked thinking of a million people he would very much enjoy to end their lives, "Just don't..." she said again relaxing into his embrace.

"Jack.." she began, "I can't pretend anymore," she said, "I can't pretend about our engagement," he nodded, "I knew you where going to say that," he said sadly. "I mean I can't pretend to loves somebody if I really don't..." she said immediately regretting her words,

"Oh?" he said begging to become more and more saddened every passing moment, "Well, you know what luv?" he began and letting go of her moving from behind her to in front, "I wasn't pretending..." he said traveling to his cabin without a second glance at the again de-betrothed Elizabeth.

A/N: Ahhhh!!!! Stupid Lizzie You know you love the guy!! I mean he's to.. awesome to resist . Anywhom... Hope y'all out there liked it , I think I did :). Well Review, even if it is.. a flame twitch Anywho.. Happy Thursday and have an awesome week!


	5. Isn't It Obvious?

"Jack, Jack come out here!!" cried a distressed Elizabeth pounding on the door of the Captain cabin. "Jack Sparrow come out here or I'll..." she thought for a moment, "Tell you I don't love you..." she sighed and leaned her back against the door.

She shook her head sadly and ran her fingers through her greasy matted hair, "I suppose..." she said thoughtfully, "That's what I'll do," she said quietly.

She made her way back to the cabin, keeping the fake smile hanging on her lips, though the crew could care less if she was beaming or sobbing, it gave her satisfaction to know she could at least curve her lips in an upward motion.

Her feet drug her closer and closer towards the room until she her hand finally reached the doorknob and swung the wooden door open and climbed in. She traveled down the stairs and grasped the metal wash bin that hung in a corner.

Elizabeth sighed happily as she gathered all the fix in for the bath she was getting herself ready to take. It would relax her and clean her grimy self both at the same time! How very convenient.

As everything was gathered and the water warmed she dumped the buckets full of liquid into the metal container.

Fianly it reached the brim and she pulled the shirt over her head and burlap pants from her legs. She grinned at the beautiful feeling of being free from everything.

She hoped in the water puling one of the glass vials towards her, and began half singing half humming the first song that came to mind, "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, we're rascals and scoundrels and really bad eggs drink up me 'erties yo ho!" she sang waving her hand around in time to the music.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she finsihed the last off tune note of the song, letting herself soak in the beauty and silence of the moment.. silence, no problems, no Will, no Jack, just her and the warm water the cavered her in it's oh so sensual blanket.

"Can't it always..." she began before... Swing crash, "JACK SPARROW!!!!!" she cried as she saw the figure in the door frame, "AHHHH!!!!" he cried seeing her current state, he stumbled back a few steps watching her hop out of the tup and throw the first thing around her that she could find which happened to be a blanket that she pulled from the bed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!?!!?!?!?" he opened hsi mouth a couple of times but couldn't stop staring at the bath tub that sat in the middle of the room. She shook her head and moved towards the door, "I'll be out in a moment," she slammed the door in face and made his way towards where her cloths lie not bothering to do anything with the water that was on the floor.

She again pulled on the pirate garb, and opened the door to find Jack staring off into the sea one hand pressed on his hat and the other tapping on the rail. She grinned and made her way out to him, "Why did you come to see me?" she asked. He laughed, "I felt bad..." he said not taking a second glance at her before leaving her side and walking towards his cabin,

"No Jack!" she cried running after him and grabbing the door before it could shut in her face, "Jack please don't do this to me again," she said. He stared at her for a moment before opening the door a little letting her in.

She made her way into the room and leaned against the wall and threw her head back against it, "Jack, I'm.. I can't say how sorry I am for what I've done in words," she said quietly he watched her for a moment and nodded, "I see that, as you haven't said anything yet," he said bitterly.

"Jack, truly, I didn't mean a word I..." he laughed, "Okay then, if you didn't mean a word you said tell me Elizabeth, as it will make each and every bit of this easier, whom is it you put your love in?" he asked watching her, "Who Jack?" she smiled, "Who do you think?" he shook his head,

"Then leave! Go find your dear William, get married and all that," he said opening the door again for her, "Is that realy what you want me to do?" she asked hurt. "Leave Elizabeth," he said angrily. Elizabeth shook her head sadly, "I'm leaving Jack but," she moved closer to him, "I thought it would be obvious it was you who I love," she kissed his cheek and left the room leaving Jack with his mouth agape and hand on the door knob watching Elizabeth ask Mr. Gibbs for a way to get away, he watched him show her to a long boat, and he watched her row away all the while trying to move his un movable legs.

"I..." were his last words as she made her way into the night Mr. Gibbs giving him a look that made it seem like he had just shot her,

"You.. Jack wasn't it obvious she loved you?" he shook his head and left Jack with a tear hanging in his eye staring out into the sea hoping that the fruit that was Elizabeth would fall into his hands and row her boat back to the Black Pearl begging for his love that he would willingly give her..

But alas nothing of the sort happened, that night.. the next day or the day after that, until Jack was a meaningless piece of flesh and organs that may as well have not existed for the amount of nothing he did.

He loved her and he knew it, but he couldn't find the drive to chase after her as she found her dear William and married and had a happy, dad approved life.

A/N: That was the only way I could make the story longer!! Please don't shoot me, I'm allergic to bullets they make me die

Okay sorry... ehem... well hope you liked it! I shall write more soon! Thank you everybody for reviewing I hope I get more, so... review!!


	6. Just Might Work

Elizabeth Swann sighed heavily as gathered up a good part of her coat in her hands and pulled it around her near-numb shoulders. Her once shining hair was now soaked in the unceasing rain that had been poured upon as she made her journey to Port Royal.

She knew it was very possible for her to make the very short journey inside her specialy made cabin, but to move any part of her body seemed like a chore beyond imaginaion. Not only was her body numb and soar on the outside, her heart was broken in two beneath her layers of satin and skin.

The moment she had found her way off the Black Pearl... away from Jack.. it seemed like a piece of her will to live had been nailed to his door that she had shut in his face.

At the memory a fresh new stream of tears leaped to her eyes. She fought to keep them back and so far had succeeded. "Jack.." she said the name just to hear herself talk to make sure she still had some life left in her.

She knew she was over reacting, but, since the fateful day he dragged her from the depths of the Caribbean, she had only been away from his drunken swagger, his slurred speech, his scarred face... and oh how she missed all of it, every inch of his being she wanted back.. she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you come for me Jack?" she asked laughing to herself. "Will you save me?" she called to the sea. A voice came from behind her, "Miss Swann is it?" asked the man, "oh yes," she said turning towards him embarrassed.

"Are you going to come in any time soon?" he asked concerned, "You look miserably cold," she nodded, "Yes.. I suppose I do have to go in don't I," she said sadly. He nodded, "Let me show you to your cabin Miss..." she nodded as he lead her to a room below deck. She wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying, she only heard the whisper of insanity that raged in her mind, the one that threatened to consume her body unless something be done.. soon.

XxX

Jack laughed to himself as he dumped a bottle of whiskey down his throat.. why whiskey? The crew members had asked the wasted Jack on more then one occasion, he never answered but they supposed they already knew.

The whiskey burned as it traveled down one's throat, it hurt as it settled in the pit of your stomach, it caused pain, not only to everybody around you in your drunken state, but to yourself, which Jack felt he deserved, very, very much.

Marty tugged on Mr. Gibbs sleve as the boat rocked ominously in the waves, "Yes?" he asked keeping his eyes on the sea as he tried to steer The Black Pearl to saftey, "I know what we can do to help the Cap'n..." he said with a mischeious grin, "Ya do?" asked Mr. Gibbs excitedly.

"Yes, we need to get Miss Elizabeth back," Mr. Gibbs laughed his excitment waning at the ridiculous suggestion, "And how do you propose we do that?" he asked. marty pointed off in the distance towards a navy looking ship. He had a proud look plastered on his tiny face...

"You know Marty," he said with a nod reassuring himself of what he was about to say, "That just might work!"

XxX

Elizabeth sighed as she pulled the dress over her head. She had gone from pirate to lady again in a very short period of time, all by her own doing. They had finally reached Port Royal, much to her dismay, and had found not only her father but the one person she thought she would never see again, William Lawrence Turner.

The moment was very awkward and only a few words had been exchanged until Will brought up the question that had haunted her since the moment it came to mind, "Elizabeth," he had said terrified, "Are... Are we still engaged?" she had thought about the question for a moment letting the onion of a question roll around in the frying pan that was her mind.

"Yes," she had answered, "Yes we are still engaged," she had then embraced him, and held on tight, they didn't closer then an inch apart, and they most certainly didn't kiss or any further, she just stayed in the circle of his arms happy that maybe she would be able to put her one and only love behind her after all these years...

A/N: Okie Doke.. So howdya likey? Sorry it was really short, I couldn't find anything to make it longer. I didn't really like this chapter very much it was just to make the next chapter just a wee bit shorter so yea... if you didn't like it I don't care . Even if you didn't like it, please review, I can always use criticsm, and flames are fun to read so yea, review away my dear readers!


	7. Broken Worse Before

Elizabeth grimaced as a maid tied the corset she hated so much. It was squeezing the life out of her! She had already been slender enough hadn't she? As she looked over at the wedding dress to see what size the waist size was, a pang of sudden guilt washed over her the most terrible type of guilt.. the type from a broken love that went along with a broken heart.

She didn't know why it reminded her of the life she could've lived... It definitely that the dress reminded her of the dress she had planned to wear for her and Jack's wedding, in fact it was quite the opposite. It was had lace and frill galore, and was by no means revealing. She sighed, she was regretting wearing the hideous thing on an enormous scale, But as she had already supposed there was no way out..

...No was out of wearing the hideously extravagant dress, no way out of the life she had thrust herself into, no way out of marrying Will, and no way to get back to Jack who was probably even more of a hopeless drunk then he had been before.

"C'est la vie," she said to nobody in particular. The maid ignored her comment and grabbed the dress from it's place slung over the chair,

"Here you are ma'am. You will look beautiful," Elizabeth nodded and shooed her out of the room as she pulled the dress over her head and hooked the metal hooks that resided on the back, probably missing a few here and there but she didn't particularly mind. She sighed as she examined herself in the mirror and made her way out of the room towards the life she would now have the misfortune to live.

XxX

"And I'm supposed to believe that she will just run back to me and..." Mr. Gibbs gave Captain Jack a near evil look, "Okay, I suppose I seem to have not very much of a choice.. now.." he pressed his hat to his pulled his coat over his baggy shirt and examined himself in Elizabeth's previous room mirror before stepping out into the daylight to embark on a journey that he was sure would get him hung shot burned or worse.. more broken then he had even been before..

A/N: That is the single shortest chapter I have written in my entire life 0.o.. That's just sad.. C'est la vie. I'm posting the rest today most likely.. and to go a long with most likely it will PROBABLY be the end.. after which I need to decide whether to write a sequel becaue in the story my friend thought up I have the most enourmously awesomest ever ending though it's gonna make me cry when I write it.. Anywhom.. Hope you liked it! I know I did so yea.. I luv all my faithful reviewrs, and I hope I get more in the couple hour's it's gonna take me to write the next chappie Mkay! Peace Out Homey G's!


End file.
